In her geometry class, Jessica took 6 exams. Her scores were 88, 96, 88, 79, 80, and 85. What was her average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $88 + 96 + 88 + 79 + 80 + 85 = 516$ Her average score is $516 \div 6 = 86$.